


Genus has Nothing on Family

by trebleDeath



Category: We Bare Bears
Genre: Angst, Family, No explicitly canon, head canons, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griz and Ice Bear have something to tell Panda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dissapointed in the lack of fanfiction. So I wrote this off of biology and headcanons.

Panda looked at the two across from the table from him, their worried faces reflecting his. "What do you guys need?" He bit his lip though he was trying to remain calm.

Griz took a breath, glancing at Ice Bear before speaking, "Well. There's no easy way to tell you this, but both of us agree you need to know." he paused, "I'm extinct."

Immediately, he slapped his paws to his cheeks as he gasped, "You're dying? No, you're already dead!"

Ice Bear gave an unamused look to his brown counterpart. "No."

"Yeah, no. I'm not dead, but California Grizzlies are technically extinct. There are only twenty left in the wilderness, and four hundred in some reserve." he reached over and took the others black paw, "I'm saying. I may never find a mate. Or one of my brothers ever, because I am extinct."

He looked up at him with big eyes, "Griz, don't say that. We're your brothers. Species has nothing to do with it, just as long as we love eachother it, we're family."

Griz gave him a smile while Ice Bear kept a neutral face. He spoke up, "That's good to hear, it will make what Ice Bear has to say better. You're adopted."

Panda's face fell as Griz elbowed his brother. "You have NO tact, you're going to break him! He's delicate."

The boy in question stared for a bit before laughing. I was a nervous, uneven chuckle. "You guys are kiddin, right? I mean you have to be, what with the whole species talk. I know I didn't come from the same parents as you. Adopted really doesn't work, right?"

Griz sighed, "Yeah, it does. You're barely related to us. Like, I'm related to raccoons because we're both mammals and herbavores, you know all that."

Ice Bear rolled over a white board and started drawing on it. Firt a line going down labeled 'Ursidae' which split, on of the lines labeled 'ursas' and another 'ailuropoda'. He continued to split up the lines. 

When he was done, Griz got up to point at them. "This is family, then genus then species and subspecies," he took the marker from Ice Bear and circled a subspecies of 'Ursus Arctos' "This is me. Ursus Arctos Californicus." he circled one near it, "This is Ice Bear. Ursus martimus. And you, are allll the way over here," he circled one on the other side of the board, "Ailuropoda melanoleuca."

Panda's concerned frown only grew deeper, his brows creasing as well. "Wait, so if we're so far apart in tems of genes, then. Why do I live with you?"

Ice Bear shrugs, "Ice Bear found you. Ice bear kept you."

Griz shrugged. "Ice Bear and I knew eachother from when we were cubs and our parents decided to give it a go so were brothers. But we found you."

He gave a slightly horrified look, deciding that not knowing was better than that, "What! How do you just FIND a baby?"

"Pandas give birth to twins. One is abandoned." Ice Bear seemed to have to problem telling him that.

Panda stood up from his chair, "So not only was I abandoned because I was expendable, but you guys don't consider me family?"

"We don't consider you genus." Griz offered, timidly for once, "Chloe taught us what that is."

"No, you guys obviously don't think of me as family because you felt a need to tell me that I'm adopted. I'm just somebody else's mistake to you, huh?" Small tears bubbled in his eyes as he fought to look angry.

"Ice Bear regrets this."

"But, Panpan. It's like you said before. Species has nothing on family. Ass long as we love eachother."

He glared at Griz, "Genus sure has something to do with it. I'm like a raccoon to you."

Biting his lip, Griz picked up the dry erase marker again and circled the word at the top of the chart. "Biologically we're family. See, Ursidae. And even if one of us wasn't Ursidae, it wouldn't matter, because we love eachother, right Ice Bear?" He looked to Ice Bear in desperation.

"Right. Ice Bear cares."

Panda bit his tongue. If he continued, they would only try and convince him further with more lies. "Yeah. Okay. I need to get back to my computer."

As he walked back to his room, Griz turned to Ice Bear with a sigh, "Why did we do that?"

"Knowledge is power."

"Yeah, but power corrupts."

"Nothing corrupts family." he pointed at Ursidae again, "Family is above all else."

"But Panda doesn't think that."

"Panda knows."

He rolled his eyes, "Panda also thinks we don't consider him our brother because we took the time to point out the difference."

"Panda still knows where the love is." With that, he turned to start cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have the most popular wbb fic, thank you guys so much! almost twenty hits.

Griz groaned as he tapped his foot impatiently. "He's been in there for hours!"

"Days." Ice Bear corrected, standing idly by. "He has a lot of doritos."

He pressed his forehead to the wall, "Yeah! He only comes out at night and I never see him." He got closer to the door to ensure Panda could hear what he had to say next. "WHAT KIND OF SELF RESPECTING ADULT MOPES FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!"

"He's not an adult." Ice bear turned away, beckoning him as he left the corridor. 

Grumpily, Griz followed, "What do you mean he's not an adult. We're all adults."

"Panda is a teenager." He sat in front of his laptop and started typing something. "He eats, sleeps, mopes and makes face book posts."

"Yeah, he's a weird adult." Griz fell over the back of the couch to sit on it upside down. "But an adult. Why else is he so obsessed with finding a girlfriend? I thought that only appealed to adults."

Ice bear shrugged in return. "Pandas are sexually mature faster due to declining rates."

He stared a moment. "What."

"Panda is three and ready to have a family of his own."

Griz gasped and fought to get up, turning the couch over as he did, "That is NASTY. He needs friends, not a family."

"Ice Bear agrees." 

"He might also need a hug and a cake."

"No cake."

Griz looked at him with wide, horrified eyes, as if he had been shot by Ice Bear, "No cake? There's always time for cake."

"No. No cake." He gestured back to the computer with his paw, "He needs love."

"Cake IS love! The most pure kind of love. The kind that is soft and spongy and has frosting roses and ice cream in the middle. That's love. You better be ordering that cake on your computer right now."

"I could make it for a better price," He stared at the computer screen, gesturing once more. "Face book message."

Griz walked over to peer over his shoulder, "The only good face book message is the one that promises ca-" He cut himself off as he read what Ice Bear had written, his little eyes getting wider. "Daaaaang, that is good. Where did you find this?"

"Ice Bear wrote it."

There was a pause. "Daaaaang. That is good. Hit send."

"Ice Bear was going to." He moved his pale paw to hit the button.

"No wait, I'll do it for you," Griz reached over and hit send himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The order of ages was confirmed. Panda is actually the middle child, so to speak. This makes everything terrible.

Griz's ears pressed flat against his head as he slumped against the table. "It's been foooour daaaaays. It's weird without my little bro. When will he come ouuuuuut!"

Ice bear shrugged, "Panda is a teenager, he needs space." He let out a groan. "Stiiiiiiil. I don't remember you needing your space when you were a teen."

"Ice Bear isn't as old as Panda yet." The bear set down a plate of food in front of Griz before walking to give Panda his. "What! You're not an adult either!"

The brown bare ignored the food momentarily as he turned around in his wooden chair to stare in awe at his brother. "And where are you going!"

He paused and held up the plate, "Panda's dinner."

"He's just going to ignore you because he's being mopey." Ice Bear said nothing instead, instead disappeared into Panda's room. He came back a couple minutes later and sat at the table, his own food in front of him.

Griz stared at him in awe, his mouth gaping, "What! He's not mad at you?"

"Panda is not mad. He is upset."

"Upset is mad sometimes. And he looked angry when he disappeared."

Ice Bear shrugged. "He still likes food."

"Yeah great." At the mention of food, he shoved most of his dinner into his mouth, chewing it slightly angry as he stared at his brother across the table. "Why does he let you into his room and not me."

"Did you ask?"

He paused, letting a silent moment lapse. "...No. But, I knocked. That's the same."

"No," He left it at that as he started eating.

Griz rested his chin on his hands. "So I'm like, really old, or are you to just young? You two don't look young, or really act it. Except Panda. But I totally thought you were as old as me, I mean, we've known each other since we were kids! Like at most, we're a year apart, which means panda is somewhere between that, but he's still a teenager? So in six months he'll be an adult. So why is he so pissy? I wasn't a teenager three or whatever months ago. What the heck?"

Ice Bear let him rant until he finished his food. Wordlessly, he got up and left, only to come back with the white board and dry erase marker. Still not saying a words to his brother, he started drawing a graph, labelling crucial parts of it. "Being a teenager is very short lived and emotional." He spoke as he pointed to a dot labelled Panda that was on the steepest part of the graph of maturity, then moved his paw to point at the two year mark, "This is full grown bear time. But not fully mature."

Griz frowned and rubbed his chin. "Fine. But he's still pissy. But stop avoiding the question," He pointed dramatically at the other in an accusatory way, "Why did he let you into his room but not me."

He shrugged, "Ice Bear walked in and handed him his food."

Griz pursed his lips, replacing his paw on his hand, "Bold strategy. I'll try it."

With that, he stood up and walked to the younger's room, just opening the door and walking in. As soon as he was in range, he jumped on Panda, causing him and his swivel chair to fall to the ground with a clatter. "Pan Pan, I haven't seen you in so looooooooong," He whined, rubbing his cheek against the other's paler one.

Naturally, Panda flailed his arms, "Oh my gosh! Griz get off of me!" He tried pushing the bigger away. Of course, it didn't work. 

Soon enough, Griz got off his brother and sat on the floor next to him, looking at him with what only could be described as puppy dog eyes. "Why'd you leave me?"

Panda Sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, basically all he could to at the moment, "Because. You were annoying me."

"ME!" He put a hand over his heart over dramatically, "Ice Bear had just as much to do with it."

"I meant you as in plural. I don't really want to be around you guys for a bit. I love you, but I need my space."

"Right, cause you're a teenager in bear years."

"What, no. That has nothing to do with it." He let out a soft sigh. "We're family, we're bros and we're friends. And no duh we are all different. I'm not THAT blind. But it's kind of stupid for you to have to go out of your way to tell me I'm not the same as you or Ice Bear."

He gathered him into a hug, forcing him to sit up. "Chloe just wanted you to know the fundamental differences."

Panda pushed Griz away again. "That's great. But-" He cut himself off, "It's nothing. I'm going to go to bed, which means watching netflix for five more hours. You can go now."

A bit downtrodden, Griz stood up and walked to the door, casting one last puppy dog stare before leaving as slowly as possible. 

"Griz!" The shorter called out as soon as the other was out the door.

Almost immediately, he stuck his head back in the door way, "You do love me?"

He gave the tiniest of nods. "Just, thanks for the facebook message."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. Do y'all even like this? Please comment. tell me if it's good or bad or if it sucks or if your confused because this is pointless and i have no idea what i'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

HELP ME. Idk what else to write.

**Author's Note:**

> How long do you think it will take for someone to google bear penis in order to write smut? (if you write smut, make sure you tag it as not toilet children see it. Also, please write Griz/ice bear. Not because I ship it, but because there are reported cases where polar bears mate with grizzly bears.)


End file.
